Disney's Heroez Ratz 2018-2019
Newt-pirate-express-57.6.jpg S1e5 really .png OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000031198.png Ludo.png Queen-vexus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.24.jpg Jang-keng-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-16.jpg Aku smilling.png Hades from Zig and Sharko.png The Shadow.png Rat From The Modifyers.png Aladar.jpg Kron.jpg Hank The Pig.png CosmoCon44.png Buhdeuce.jpg Dudley Puppy.jpg Abracadaver.png Krad.png The Storm King ID MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Grubber and Tempest Shadow.png Beast Boy.png Sea Turtle from Ratz.png Seagulls from Ratz.png Svengallop.png Screenshot 20180711 222726.png Ants from Ratz.png Green Giant Ants from Ratz.png Grand of Wander.png Eris profile.jpg Zorp.png Shadow the Hedgehog 4.png Ruby-steven-universe-4.23.jpg Boss Fish from Ratz.png Boss Fish's Fishes Surfer from Ratz.png Frogs from Ratz.png S1e2a The Picnic - Emperor Awesome full view.png -Smytus.jpg Bats from Ratz.png Dragon Lord Torch.png VIcsnap-2016-06-12-09h36m26s94.png The Loud Brothers.png Gangreen Gang.png Shapeshifter.png Langouste as Oyster from Ratz.png Langouste's Oyster from Ratz.png Oysters from Ratz from Ratz.png Mr-pigott-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-61.8.jpg Mr-smelhaus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-7.4.jpg Mr. Green.png The Boogeyman's Pirates.png Bunny from Ratz.png Bunny's Children from Ratz.png The Hawk from Ratz.png Dark Danny.png Ozzy and Strut.png Scotsman 2.png Pinky malinky by clearwatermk2-d9jlqmy.png Squrriels from Ratz.png Andrei-welcome-to-the-wayne-1.81.jpg Bad Newt.png Bill Dipper.png Cosmo-the-fairly-oddparents-7.69.jpg Cheese-sonic-x-26.6.jpg Viktor New Looney Tunes.jpg Bunsen.png Nemesis.png Tumblr lelfnfVZIU1qd3poio1 500 Sedusa.png Screenshot 3.png Platypus, Penguin, Pig, Little Bear, Snake and Fly from Ratz.png Grumpy-the-7d-56.8.jpg Jimmy Two Shoes photo.jpg Beezy.jpg Cast Rapido - Newt Razmo - Dipper Pines The Captain - Lord Boxman Benny - Ludo Svetlana - Vexus The Chicken - Jang Keng The Genie - Aku Dennis - Hades Dennis' Owner - The Shadow Fred the Penguin - Rat Dog - Aladar Robot Dog - Kron Cat - Hank The Pig Professor - Denzel Crocker Panic Mouse - Buhdeuce Mert - Dudley Monster - Abracadaver Boss - Krad Boss' Thugs - Storm King and Grubber Ragamuffin - Beast Boy Sea Turtle - Himself Seagulls - Themselves Oggy the Otter - Svengallop the Ant Queen - Herself Ants - Themselves Green Giant Ants - Himself Paradis - Grand of Wander Jeena - Eris Despentes - Zorp Hedgehog - Shadow the Hedgehog Bug - Ruby Boss Fish - Himself Boss Fish's Surfer Fishes - Themselves Frogs - Themselves Fat Mouse - Emperor Awesome The Rat Exterminator - Smytus Bats - Themselves Big Boss Rat - Dragon Lord Torch Boss Rat's Robots - Dominator Probes Platypus Indians - The Loud Brothers Mackerel Blues - Gangreen Gang Langouste - Shapeshifter Langouste as Oyster - Himself Langouste's Oysters - Themselves Oysters - Themselves Officer Fishes - Rizinski and Mr. Smellhaus Langouste's Disguised - Mr. Green The Monkeys - Boogeyman and his Pirates Rabbit - Herself Rabbits' Children - Themselves The Hawk - Himself Tomo - Dark Danny Twin Dogs - Ozzy and Strut Walrus - Scotsman Actor Reference Walrus' Dog - Pinky Malinky Squrriels - Themselves Momo - Andrei Ghost Rapido - Bad Newt Ghost Razmo - Bipper Fly - Cosmo Svetlana's Hamster - Cheese Loop Da Loop - Viktor Elf - Bunsen Mermaids - Nemesis and Sedusa Captain's Son - King Chad Platypus, Penguin, Pig, Little Bear, Snake and Fly - Themselves Boss 2 - Grumpy Boss' Thugs 2 - Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy Category:Ratz TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs